


Midpoint

by Savanna (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Not Beta Read, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon, Steve/Tony if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Savanna
Summary: A short post-IW drabble; Tony meets up with the others after getting back from Titan.





	Midpoint

Tony used to think of the man as a smartass, a man who put on a show of having morals yet failing to adhere to them. Obey the government unless it goes against good, never be selfish, don't give up 'til you're dead, always tell the truth, never leave anyone behind. Tony used to laugh scornfully whenever it crossed his mind, which was often of course. 

The man had gone against all of those rules, with him. Tony would've been angry even right now as he looked him in the eye, but something had changed. Tony was too tired. Tony was too gone to make any effort beyond swimming with the current.

Steve stood there in front of him, in all his American glory, and Tony could do nothing but meet the man's gaze. Natasha stood next to Steve, and that really seemed to strike Tony's heart, yet even then he merely cast her a glance before looking back at those baby blues. Then there was Rhodes, his dear Rhodey, and Tony considered smiling for him. Beside him was Bruce, nervous looking as ever.

Next to Tony was the cyborg lady he had met, Nebula. Even now, Tony had the weaker team. Funny.

Steve shifted his stance and nodded tersely. “Tony.”

Tony replied lazily, “Rogers.”

Nebula took a step forward, and stood a little closer to Tony. “Let's get this over with, boys. We need to talk.” She set a hand on Tony's shoulder.

Tony briefly wondered what the others were thinking about him at that moment, about his appearance and demeanor, about all that had happened. He felt the need to care- the need to try or take the lead -rise up. He quickly pushed it back down to his gut.

“This is Nebula,” Tony informed them as they looked at her quizzically. 

Steve nodded, “Hello. I'm Steve. This is Nat, Rhodes, and Bruce.”

Nebula nodded at them, not in the mood to mingle but respecting their mutual pain of losing someone.

Tony sensed then how exhausted Steve was. He could see it, hear it, how shaken up the man was. For the first time in his life, Tony didn't want Steve to feel that way.

It could only mean one thing: Steve had lost his everything.

“I lost my team,” Tony said bluntly, a little quietly. He glanced down at the dried blood stain on his tracksuit to make sure his wound hadn't opened again. “Five of them...” Tony looked at Bruce, then Rhodes, then Nat. His gaze settled on Steve. “So, tell us, what's the plan to get them back?”

Tony couldn't do it anymore. He had stopped the moment a sassy wizard viewed fourteen million outcomes. He had decided to go with it, to go with the flow. He was willing to do it now. It seemed that often Steve ended up better than him anyway. Tony was tired, too far gone, and that was okay to him. 

But little did he know, their reunion was only the midpoint of this sacrificial journey.


End file.
